bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bleach: Fade to Black
” | obrazek = 250px | motto = „Żegnaj, Rukia” | kanji = BLEACH Fade to Black 君の名を呼ぶ | romaji = Burīchi: Fade to Black - Kimi no Na o Yobu | motyw = | jp_kinowa = 13. grudnia 2008 | jp_dvd = 30. września 2009 }} |Burīchi: Feido tu Burakku}}, dystrybuowany także pod pełnym tytułem , jest trzecim filmem kinowym z serii Bleach. Swoją premierę w japońskich kinach miał 13. grudnia 2008 roku, natomiast na DVD wydany został 30. września 2009 roku. Scenariusz został stworzony przez Natsuko Takahashi, scenarzystkę anime "Bleach". Na oficjalnej stronie internetowej oraz plakacie filmu znalazł się slogan . W ramach kampanii reklamowej filmu, czołówka oraz animacja towarzysząca napisom końcowym w odcinkach 197-201 anime zostały zamienione na montaże scen z kinówki. Opis thumb|left|190px|Dark Rukia Film zaczyna się od momentu kiedy Mayuri Kurotsuchi pracuje w swoim laboratorium nad fiolką, w której znajduje się kwiat. Zachwycony efektem końcowym swoich badań, w pewnym momencie wyczuwa obecność intruza, który znikąd pojawia się za nim i przecina go kosą, nie zadając mu żadnych obrażeń. Jednak, gdy Mayuri odzyskuje przytomność, nie rozpoznaje własnego laboratorium oraz Nemu, która stara się mu pomóc i powstrzymać przed zniszczeniem budynku, jednak Kurotsuchi stawia opór twierdząc, że go nie dostanie. W chaosie powstałej sytuacji tajemniczy napastnik wykorzystuje okazje i kradnie fiolkę, aby z jej pomocą aktywować mechanizm w laboratorium, co przeraża kapitana i prowokuje go do użycia Ashisogi Jizō. Aktywowany mechanizm produkuje węże z bardzo gęstych cząsteczek duchowych, podobnych do białego płynu, który przepływając przez Seireitei pustosz je, unieruchamiając Shinigami, w tym Kenpachiego i Tetsuzaemona. Rukia obserwuje wydarzenia z daleka i stara się dotrzeć jak najszybciej do Seireitei, jednak po drodze zostaje zatrzymana przez Homurę, która uprzedza, że wymaże jej istnienie. Ten sam napastnik pojawia się za Shinigami i tnie ją swoją kosą, nie zadając żadnych obrażeń. Napastnicy kpią ze zniszczeń w Seireitei, zaś Rukia cały ten czas nieprzytomna siedzi z pustym wyrazem twarzy. W tym czasie Ichigo znajduje Kona i list od Rukii, czyta go jednak nic nie rozumnie. Odrzuca go i idzie spać, jednak wyczuwa niebezpieczeństwo i budzi się ze wspomnieniami o Rukii. Natychmiast odkodowuje list i dowiaduje się, że Rukia odeszła do Soul Society jakiś czas temu. Odwiedza sklep Urahary, ale stwierdza, że on nie pamięta Kuchiki, Kisuke znajduję jedynie jej nazwisko na swoim rachunku. Po czym informuje Ichigo o spustoszeniu w Seireitei i proponuje pomoc. Ichigo domaga się, aby otworzył mu bramę do Soul Society, podkreślając, że Rukia jest dla niego "cennym towarzyszem". Ichigo i Kon przybywają do Seireitei, widzą zniszczenia jakie dokonały węże. Następnie idą do Hisagiego, aby dowiedzieć się co zaszło w Seireitei, jednak w tej samej chwil następuje kolejny atak węży wykonanych z duchowych cząsteczek, wezwanych przez rodzeństwo, które zamierza zabrać Rukię do Rukongai. Ichigo aktywuje swoje Bankai i maskę Hollowa, następnie przecina jednego z węży na pół. Jednak wąż tworzy dwie głowy z połówek przypominając wyglądem mantę, węże dostają się do bramy i niszczą ją. Rodzeństwo przedostaje się do Rukonagi, oświadczając że muszą iść tą ścieżka razem z Rukią. Po tym wydarzeni Ichigo zostaje otoczony przez Shinigami oraz Hisahiego, którzy chcą dowiedzieć się kim on jest, młody Shinigami stwierdza, że nikt go nie pamięta nawet Renji, który wkrótce dociera na miejsce. Ichigo stara się dowiedzieć co stało się z Rukią, jednak nikt nie zna takiej osoby, Kurosaki nie chce walczyć ze swoim przyjacielem, dlatego postanawia uciec. Po krótkiej chwili Ichigo jest zmuszony do konfrontacji z Abaraim, który również nie pamięta Kuchiki i z Komamurą, który aktywuje Bankai i atakuje go. Zastępca Shinigami uwalnia swoje Bankai i atakuje Getsuga Tenshō, ale zostaje uderzony przez ostrze Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō i spada do podziemnej kanalizacji. Kapitanowie są wzburzeni zniszczeniami w Seireitei oraz niespodziewanym przybyszem, który tak dobrze ich zna. Rukia budzi się i widzi, że jest w 78. dzielnicy Rukongai, w Inuzuri, tam gdzie się wychowywała w młodych latach. Po chwili Kuchiki jest witana przez rodzeństwo, które twierdzi, że przez ten cały czas czekali, aż Rukia nada im imiona. Dziewczyna przypomina sobie, że obiecała im je powiedzieć, gdyż już je wymyśliła, jest zaskoczona faktem, że Homura nalega na to aby je wymieniła. Rukia stara się je sobie przypomnieć, jednak nie pamięta ich. Dziewczyna pyta się co robiła przez ten cały czas kiedy oni czekali, na swoje imiona, chłopak mówi, że spała, lecz dziewczyna się waha. Ichigo budzi się i odkrywa, że został uleczony przez Hanatarō, który przez chwilę wspomina, że kiedyś już go uzdrowił, ale wycofuje się natychmiast, twierdząc że to tylko wyobrażenia. Kurosaki idzie do domu Byakuyi, jednak kapitan odkrywa, że ktoś jest w jego posiadłości. Ichgo odnajduje Kuchikiego przed zdjęciem Hisany, którą Kon myli z Rukią. Młody Shinigami stwierdza, że Byakuya próbuje przypomnieć sobie Rukię, ale na próżno. Sługa kapitana widzi to i wzywa innych Shinigami oraz Renjiego, którzy zaczynają atakować Ichigo. Shinigami widząc, że nie przekona Renjiego słowami, aktywuje Bankai i łatwo obezwładnia go, Renji przez chwilę przypomina sobie jak kiedyś walczył z Ichigo tak jak teraz. Byakuya, decyduje się poinformować Ichigo o tym, że Hisana pochodziła z 78. dzielnicy Rukongai. Kurosaki dziękuje kapitanowi za informacje i odchodzi. Po tym wydarzeni Renjiego odwiedza Zabimaru (w postaci małpy), który informuje wicekapitana, że zapomniał on wszystko włącznie z treningiem który przeszedł, aby osiągnąć Bankai i uratować Rukię oraz walce z Zangestu, Abarai jest zdziwiony tymi informacjami. Ichigo i Konowi udaje się zlokalizować Rukię na urwisku żałoby po zmarłych jej towarzyszach, Kuchiki wyczuwa ich obecność, ku zdziwieniu Kurosakiego i Kona dziewczyna ich nie pamięta i myśli, że są jej wrogami. W tym momencie pojawia się rodzeństwo, które atakuje przybyszy, u Rukii rozwija się ból głowy, który jest spowodowany wspomnieniem swojego imienia oraz szeregu retrospekcji. Sytuacja ta skłania Shizuku do ataku na Ichigo, oraz pokazaniu swoich zdolności, w tym teleportacji oraz możliwości przebicia Zangetsu swoją kosą nie uszkadzając go. Shizuku postanawia wycofać się, gdy czarna aura emanuje z jego siostry. Rukii wydaje się, ze zna Ichigo, dlatego domaga się prawdy co naprawdę robiła przez cały czas, Homura płacząc mówi, że nie mają pojęcia, gdyż byli rozdzieleni przez sto lat. Ichigo traci nadzieje, gdyż uświadamia sobie, że nawet Rukia go nie pamięta. Zachowanie Kurosakiego sprawia, że Kon okazuje swój gniew i rozczarowanie chłopakiem, przypominając mu, że wyczuł Rukię nawet w świecie ludzi. Gdy wraca po decyzji, że znajdzie Kuchiki na własną rękę, Ichigo zmienia zdanie i postanawia mu pomóc. Zostają oni jednak zaatakowani przez Tōshirō Hitsugaye, Ikkaku Madarame i Yumichikę Ayasegawę, po potwierdzeniu faktu, że Kurosaki zna wszystkich nazwiska. Chłopka zręcznie broni się przed atakami Ikkaku, gdyż zna jego styl walki od ich pierwszego pojedynku. Do walki przyłącza się Tōshirō, atakuje Ichigo zaklęciem i wiąże go, lecz Renji zatrzymuje Hitsygayę. Atak Renjiego odbija Tōshirō, a tym samym uwalnia Ichigo, który dziękuje kapitanowi za to, mówiąc do niego po imieniu co natychmiast wywołuje gniew u młodego kapitana. Abarai twierdzi, że choć wie, iż Ichigo jest wrogiem Seireitei, to jego dusza mówi, mu co innego i deklaruje podążać za głosem duszy. Potem prosi Tōshirō o wolność dla Kurosakiego, jednak ich rozmowa zostaje przerwana przez wszechkapitana Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Nie chce on słuchać żadnych wymówek i sprzeciwów na temat Ichigo, w tym momencie przybywa Kisuke Urahara wraz z Yoruichi Shihōin i przechwytują Kurosakiego. Kisuke każe Ichigo pospieszyć się, aby ocalić Rukię, a oni wszystko wyjaśnią. Kiedy Kisuke przebywał w Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii badał tam Hollowa, który miał możliwość wymazywania wspomnień swoją kosą na ogonie, która jest podobna do kosy posiadanej przez Shizuku. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę jego mały rozmiar, posiadana przez niego zdolność nie wystarczyłaby, aby pokonać Shinigami, a tym bardziej wymazać czyjąś egzystencje, co sugeruje, że przeciwnik ma więcej mocy. Kisuke tłumaczy, że wspomnienia są połączone i że istnieje pewne połączenie pomiędzy osobami, co oznacza, że jeśli czyjeś wspomnienia są usuwane to wszystko związane z tą osobą również zniknie z pamięci wszystkich, dlatego nawet Byakuya i przejściowo Ichigo zapomnieli o Rukii, po czym przyznaje, że on sam również zapomniał. Wyjaśnia również, że Ichigo jest wyjątkiem (prócz Kona), który pamięta o Rukii, ponieważ jego moce pierwotnie pochodzą właśnie od niej, dlatego o niej pamięta. Zapytany przez Tōshirō, dalej tłumaczy, że Mayuri nie został zapomniany przez nikogo tylko dlatego, iż posiadał drugi osobny mózg, w którym robił zapasowe kopie swoich wspomnień. W Rukongai Renji pyta Ichigo dlaczego on zamierza uratować Rukię, Shinigami mówi, że Kuchiki jest osobą, która zmieniła jego całe życie i to dzięki niej jest on teraz tutaj. Następnie Renji przypomina sobie o Rukii kiedy słyszy słowo "woda", w sklepie poznał Rukię starając się wodę od oburzonych ludzi. Ichigo cieszy się, że Renji przypomina sobie Rukię, mówi że jeśli będzie powtarzał jej imię to przypomni sobie wszystko. Ichigo i Renji lokalizują Rukię w barakach 12. Oddziału w laboratorium kapitana Mayuri. Rukia pyta się dziewczyny co ma zamiar zrobić, Homura mówi, że ma zamiar "pozbyć się" wszystkich Shinigami, przez których cierpieli. Kiedy Kuchiki stara się bronić Shinigami, ona gniewa się myśląc, że Rukia zaczyna przypominać sobie o Shinigami, a jej moce wyrywają się spod jej kontroli, które powodują, że budynki przenoszą się w inny wymiar i spadają losowo w całym Seireitei, co powoduje pewną destrukcję. Ku zaskoczeniu Ichigo, Renji aktywuje Bankai broniąc się i chwyta Rukię w krótkim czasie. Ichigo konfrontuje się z rodzeństwem, w gniewie żąda od Rukii, aby wszystko sobie przypomniała, oświadcza, że Rukia jest osobą o silnej woli, która ryzykowała własnym życiem, by ratować zupełnie obcą dla siebie osobę, nie jest kimś kto z łatwością porzuci status Shinigami, nawet siłą. Dziewczyna, starając się aby Rukia nie słuchała go, myli się i potwierdza, że Rukia była Shinigami. Zła Rukia na Homurę, prosi Ichigo, aby ten powiedział jeszcze raz jak ma na imię, Kurosaki spełnia jej prośbę. W końcu dziewczyna wspomina swoje pierwsze spotkanie z Ichigo i uratowanie go przed Hollowem i wszystkie inne sytuacje, w których Ichigo rozwścieczał ją i doprowadzał do szału. Ona decyduje, że rodzeństwo zawsze było szlachetne wobec Rukii, mówi że mieli unikać tego, wiedząc że zniszczyłoby to Kuchiki, jednak łączą Rukię z Hollowem, przez co Rukia staje się Dark Rukią. thumb|right|190px|Plakat reklamowy filmu sporządzony przez [[Tite Kubo - Ichigo kontra Dark Rukia]] Dark Rukia używa fiolki, aby zwolnić jeszcze większą ilość duchowych cząsteczek do Seireitei i rozpocząć pełną falę zniszczeń, która pobudza kapitanów do podjęcia walki. Renji przyłącza się do walki, podczas kiedy Ichigo prowadzi pojedynek z Rukią. Dark Rukia zyskuje przewagę ze względu na to, że Ichigo nie atakuje jej, lecz blokuje jej ataki, starając się rozmawiać z nią, jednak bezskutecznie. W końcu mutuje ona do postaci dużego Hollowa i obezwładnia Ichigo, niemal odrywają mu głowę, gdy walkę przerywa Byakuya i wiąże ją zaklęciem Kidō. W Rukii Byakuya widzi twarz Hisany, decyduje, że jeśli to co powiedział mu Ichigo jest prawdą to muszą ją pozbawić życia. Ichigo protestuje mówiąc, że Rukia wciąż tam jest i więź między nią a nim nigdy nie zniknie. Rukia wciąż będąc pod kontrolą, przerywa zaklęcie i Renji zauważa, że już nie będzie dało się jej pomóc. Jednakże Ichigo przypomina sobie pierwsze spotkanie z nią, gdzie zapytała go czy chce uratować rodzinę i decyduje się tym razem oddać jej swoje moce Shinigami. Rukia uwalnia się i deklaruje że zabije Ichigo. Ścierają się po raz ostatni i Ichigo spokojnie przebija Rukię swoim Zangetsu, przez co Byakuya i Renji są zszokowani. Jednakże udaje mu się oddzielic Rukię od rodzeństwa oraz zabić Hollowa, który był w nich. Na zakończenie Byakuya i Renji wykańczają potwora i wracają do Rukii i Ichigo. Rukia podchodzi do rodzeństwa, którzy czują się ukarani za okłamywanie jej. Rukia wreszcie pamięta dzień w którym zostali rozdzieleni: Shinigami opętany przez Hollowa próbował skrzywdzić rodzeństwo. Gdy użyła ona swoich mocy duchowych, Hollow zainteresował się nią i chciał ją kontrolować. Dziewczyna jednak przegrała, lecz zaatakowała nogi przeciwnika swoim Zanpakutō, sprowadzając na siebie jego uwagę. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką Rukia zobaczyła było podejście Shinigami do rodzeństwa i smuga krwi. Urahara ujawnił jednak, że ten fragment został usunięty z jej pamięci. Rodzeństwo, gdy zostali cięci wciągnęli Hollowa do siebie i umarli. Hollow został przeniesiony do Hueco Mundo i niespodziewanie był w posiadaniu martwych dusz. Jednak rodzeństwo przejęło jego moc i dzięki swojej umiejętności teleportacji postanowili znów zjednoczyć się z Rukią. Po to wrócili do Soul Society. Przepraszają ją i mówią, że umarli tamtego dnia, lecz Rukia mówi, że śmierć to nigdy nie koniec. Mówi też, ich powrót do niej powoduje że jest szczęśliwa. Wspomina że czas z nimi był dla niej najważniejszy. Przypomina też sobie imiona, które miała im nadać: dziewczynę nazwała Homura a chłopca Shizuku. Rodzeństwo jest zadowolone ze swych imion i umierają szczęśliwie podczas deszczu. Później widzimy ją znowu na klifie witaną przez Ichigo. On, po poinformowaniu jej że wraca do domu, sugeruje że śmierć to nigdy nie koniec tak jak powiedziała Rukia, więc mozliwe jest że więź pomiędzy nimi zaczęła się nie podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, lecz dużo wcześniej. Rozmyśla, że więź po uformowaniu nigdy nie zniknie i sugeruje, że będzie może mieć kiedyś szansę spotkać Houmre i Shizuku, nawet jeśli znów wszystkiego zapomnie. Później żegna się z nią odnosząc sie do niej jak do Shinigami a ona odpowiada: "Nie nazwyaj mnie Shinigami. Jestem Kuchiki Rukia." Po napisach końcowych widzimy Kona uwięzionego w krysztale. Płacze i pyta czemu Rukia oraz Ichigo o nim zapomnieli i potem udaje mu się oswobodzić. Ciekawostki * Aktor głosowy, który podkłada głos Sajinowi Komamurze, Tetsu Inada, w napisach końcowych zostaje błędnie wymieniony jako Tethu Inada. Nawigacja ru:Исчезая во тьме hu:Bleach: Fade to Black Kategoria:Filmy kinowe